


Heehaw Heroes.

by reygrets



Series: where we meet (reylo smut one shot collection) [4]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 9-5 by dolly parton plays in the distance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Rey is a hardworking top, Ben is a soft southern boy and nothing hurts, F/M, Logan Lucky AU, Ma'am as a love language, Rey is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reygrets/pseuds/reygrets
Summary: She smiles, but its all teeth caught on the glare of the sun hanging low and fat as it filters through the treetops. Ben smiles back, and jerks his head to the side, gesturing for her to join him.Or; little logan lucky inspired reylo smut one shot.





	Heehaw Heroes.

Summer licks a stripe of sweat down Rey’s back. The texture of her shirt sticking to her skin under the weight of her apron. It's that weird lunch lull, where Maz’s off of the highway isn’t buzzing with sleep-deprived truckers, and its too late or too early for a vast majority of their regulars. She takes this time to step into the walk-in cooler, the air blasting her until it settles in an uncomfortable pressure in the back of her head. 

Rey calms, peaking into the dining area in case she missed the tinny rattle of the bell above the door. Satisfied that no new patrons have entered and that the two pre-existing ones were well-tended, she sneaks outside to let the sun warm away the frostbite that she’d been courting only moments before.

It's odd, this shift in temperatures, but its familiar like the afternoon rays banking down from high up above. There’s a breeze now, too, sweeping away remnants of a too-hot morning and lifting the errant strands of chestnut hair that’d fallen from her messy bun to frame her face. 

Rey sees Ben’s truck kicking up dust long before she can be certain it's him ( she is though, the slight tilt of his axle gave his truck a limp, bowlegged like her big, beautiful boyfriend ). 

She yells over her shoulder at Finn – the only other person working on a Wednesday afternoon – telling him that she’s gonna go to lunch.

_yeah yeah yeah. _Rey hears his reply, but the smile in his voice is telltale. 

Rey takes her thirty at the same time every day; when the early afternoon is a bruise on the blue-grey dusty sky, and Ben’s coming ‘round before he dips on over to the bar that sits kitty-corner to the diner. 

She smiles, but its all teeth caught on the glare of the sun hanging low and fat as it filters through the treetops. 

Ben smiles back, and jerks his head to the side, gesturing for her to join him.

It takes her a few moments of fighting with the halter of her apron, but she manages to tug it off on the way over to him so that she’d smell less like french-fry grease ( even if Ben insisted that making out with her had _never _smelled better ).

She throws open the driver's side door to his surprise, and maneuvers awkwardly onto his lap.

_Sure_, this is her only chance to eat, but her hunger wasn’t for the sandwiches she knew sat in the cooler on the passenger seat. Rey looks at him, and he’s staring up at her like she went and stole the moon from the sky. 

Ben makes a noise of surprise, that low rumble in his belly sends a shiver through Rey. Given that, with her straddling him, it shot straight up through her cunt and nested someplace where it cycled, an ouroboros of pleasure tangled over and over in her belly. 

She fixes him with a _look_. The one he knows so well. Heat in her hazel eyes threatens the ferocity of unset dusk. Ben manually rolls down his window, starting the truck with his arms slipping, cumbersome, around her waist to throw it in reverse, and disguise them in the outcrop of apple trees nestled behind them. The sweet smell of their bloom lifted on the wind that finds the crack in the windows and travels between them, filling his truck with the scent of spring.

He kills the engine, and the silence is punctuated by the shallow puffs of Rey’s breathing. She’s thought of this all day. Just like she had the day before. And the day before that … This routine of theirs had become damnably Pavlovian, having Rey’s thighs twitching as the clock tickled painfully slow towards freedom.

Ben’s not a patient man, and they’re dangerously low on time. He tugs her skirt down; the forest green of her uniform flattering every inch of tanned summer-wanton skin as he exposes it. He flattens his hand to her stomach, the muscles fluttering under his touch. Finally, and with impressive maneuvering on both their parts, Rey’s bare to him aside from the slip of white fabric trimmed with pink lace that’s already soaked and framing her cunt. 

He grunts, and shifts it to the side to expose a thatch of fawn hair, and her swollen sex is swallowed by his palm.

Rey bucks into his hand compulsively. They’d gotten this down perfectly. He’d fuck her with the thick, deceptively dexterous fingers in the middle of her shift, and she’d drop by _The First Order _when it ended to suck him off in the dimly lit alley beside it. Rey slept in the overstuffed armchair in his ‘office’ in waiting for him to leave, they’d go home and eat stale Chinese, fuck, and fall asleep in a tangled heap on his never-made bed. 

He can’t think of that now, though. Not when he’s knuckle deep and Rey’s head bows forward to press her brow to his temple so her quick, shallow breath fans across his cheek. She smells like vanilla, and Ben smiles when he kisses her. She’d had a milkshake before meeting up with him.

Ben crooks his finger, and the rough pad of a tradesman’s hand is coaxing bone-deep moans from this slender summer-soaked girl on top of him. She felt dreamlike when she’s panting and moaning his name rapid fire. Her thighs have boxed over his when usually she sat spread eagle in the seat beside him. This positioning made his wrist ache; thumb slip-sliding over her clit.

“Cum for me.” He grunts, a low southern drawl, and Rey chokes on her next breath. 

Rey fumbles with his belt, and Ben’s brows shoot up in surprise. “Rey–” He tries to question, but she’s already got his painfully hard cock in her small hands. Trying, and failing, to align herself so she can sink down on to him. She kisses him, and whimpers.

“Ben please.” _Fuck_. Her own accent twists those words up, turns them to steel and drives them through his gut. “Fuck me.” 

This was new. And his heart’s hammering out in reply before he can acquiesce, “Yes ma’am.” Rey keens, and he palms her feminine hips to bring them down until he’s sheathed entirely in her fluttering, slick cunt. 

She’s already set a pace he can’t hope to match. He’s _helpless_. Boneless. This pliant, giant man that’s at the mercy of his sweet girl. She’s a third his size but twice his fire and Ben’s whimpering into their sloppy, mismatched open-mouthed kisses as the steel frame of his truck shadows every buck of Rey in his lap. 

He can feel his climax crawling down his back and up to his thighs, damned to meet in the middle that’s overfilling Rey. 

“I’m gonna–” She knows. She reads him so well and when her orgasm hits, she shouts, biting down on his lower lip until the copper sting of blood fills their mouths and Ben’s spilling in thick, stuttered pulses of his cock and thighs go still, rigid underneath her.

Ben huffs out, their hearts beat for beat where their chests are pressed together. Rey’s a mess, her cheeks are pink and eyes bright. He hadn’t noticed how the sun was setting, and bruised the sky in farewell. 

“I love you.” A velvet croon in between Rey’s soothing kisses to his swollen lip. He didn’t mind. He’d wear it like a badge. That his scrappy girlfriend gave to him when he’d been fucked good by her in the cab of his too-small truck.

“You better.” She shifts off of him, hands trembling as she comes down from the highest of highs, “I’m gonna have your cum cooling on my thighs the rest of my shift.” Rey might be protesting that thought, but it makes Ben’s spent cock, twitch.

“Sorry, ma’am.” Rey smacks his chest at that, but they both smile, love-drunk on this solstice romance. 


End file.
